The Worst Matchmaker Ever
by LaptopWriter22
Summary: One carefree summer day, Phineas mishears a conversation between Ferb and Isabella and assumes sparks. Now, he's going all-out to make sure his two best friends have the happiest romance ever. But why doesn't he feel happy about this summer love? My first uploaded fanfiction, guys; please R&R!
1. The Wrong Realization

The Worst Matchmaker Ever: A Phineas and Ferb Fanfic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter One: The Wrong Realization

"Okay, Ferb! The blueprint is put away in case we ever want to build a giant rainmaker again," Phineas Flynn called, coming down the stairs to the boys' room. Rolling up his slightly soiled orange and white striped sleeves, he glanced toward the kitchen. "Ferb?" _I thought he was in here,_ he mused. _Oh, well._ Phineas nudged the sliding door open a little. Then, he heard Ferb's voice. He was talking to Isabella in a corner of the backyard. His accent sounded comforting, though Phineas couldn't hear everything Ferb was saying.

_Aw, that's nice. Isabella seemed a little upset today. She gets that way after she talks to me sometimes, it seems, _the redhead reflected. _Maybe Ferb can tell me what I'm doing wrong. He said girls would be easier for me to understand after high school, but here it is, almost sophomore year, and I still can't figure Bella out._ Phineas let go of the door involuntarily, almost causing it to slam on his nose. He kept shortening Isabella's name in his thoughts lately. And for some reason, he started every time he did. He pushed the door open wider.

"It's just...I want to…always far off…notice me…Ferb…" A few phrases from the backyard caught Phineas' attention. The wind was blowing pretty hard, a perfect condition for the rainmaker, so Phineas couldn't hear all of what Isabella said. Watching her turn her face toward Ferb, however, he was reasonably sure of what she meant.

Sucking in his breath, Phineas watched his brother's reaction. Ferb solemnly reached into his pocket. Phineas' hand went to his heart. _Has he been prepared for something like this? _Ferb slowly pulled out…a handkerchief, and handed it to Isabella.

_A _handkerchief_? That's weird. Ferb! A girl like Isabella confesses an attraction, and you give her a handkerchief. Is that a British custom, or something?_ Isabella wiped her face with the handkerchief and handed it back. Thoroughly confused now, Phineas walked through the sliding door. Ferb and Isabella jumped back from each other as soon as they saw him.

"Hey, guys. What'cha doin'?" Phineas inquired, absently using Isabella's phrase. The black-haired girl whipped the handkerchief behind her back and tried to smile.

"Oh, just talking. Phineas, I think I have to go home now," Isabella replied. "'Bye, Ferb. And thanks." With that, she hurried through the gate without a backward look.

"What was that all about?" Phineas asked. His brother glared at him.

"Fresh out of grade nine," was all Ferb would say.

"What?" Phineas cried desperately. Ferb just shook his head and headed inside. Phineas frowned and followed Ferb slowly, contemplating the whole morning.

_Isabella confides in Ferb a lot. Hmm. Maybe…maybe she likes Ferb, but she's too shy to tell him! I can imagine her being insecure, especially now with those mean high school girls. And Ferb…does he like her back? He doesn't talk much. Maybe he just doesn't know how to express his feelings! _Phineas' thoughts began to run haywire._ So, today, Isabella tells him she loves him, but in a roundabout way, like those girls who say, "I have a friend that I love…" Ferb probably sees right through that, but doesn't want to tell her for fear he might be wrong. Or, maybe he's just not sure; she is our best friend, after all. Or, maybe he just can't talk about it because he still doesn't talk that much. Wow! What do you know? My two best friends in the whole galaxy._ Phineas pressed his face absentmindedly against the sliding door. _My two best friends…_ Suddenly, his throat tightened. He closed his eyes. Isabella's porcelain face blazed before them, her eyes sparkling the way they always did, with a cloud of black hair flowing around her head. Phineas shook his head and walked upstairs. _Whoa. Gotta get this sun-blindness out of my eyes._

Phineas entered his room, noting Ferb sitting on the end of his bed, already hard at work at the next blueprint for tomorrow. Phineas sauntered over and sat on his waterbed, staring at Ferb.

"All right, Phineas. What is it?" Ferb, who was going to be a junior next year, had begun to talk a little more and was as always, very perceptive when it came to Phineas.

"What's what? What's-I wasn't-didn't mean to stare," Phineas quickly made excuse.

"Well, you are staring, and you're not talking, so I know something's on your mind. What is it?" Ferb asked.

Phineas shifted on his bed. "Ferb, does Isabella have a problem?" he worded his question. "I mean, with some guy she likes? I overheard a little of what she was saying today." Ferb stiffened.

"How much?" he shot back.

"Not much. But, Ferb, I think I know-and you know-who that guy is," Phineas declared. "I want to know what I can do." Ferb swung himself around and looked pointedly at Phineas.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Phineas replied, trying to sound whole-hearted. "So, what would she want this guy to do? Just give me anything, and I'll make it happen."

Ferb smiled softly. "Well, I think that Isabella would appreciate it very much if this person would just…take a day off and spend it with her," he began. "You see, this fellow likes to build a lot, and she thinks he never notices her."

"But he has," Phineas inserted.

"I guess so," Ferb said. He looked down at Phineas. "Hasn't he?" Phineas grinned.

"'Course he has, Ferb." Ferb nodded and went on.

"You know, I think that what she'd really like most is if he sat down with her at a little table right out in the backyard and just spent the day with her while his brother takes care of the day's summer idea or just does something by himself," Ferb went on. "And, the brother would be happy to do that."

Phineas nodded. _Oh, he knows me so well! I'm glad Ferb knows he can count on me._

"Ferb," Phineas said, "let's do-everything you just said. Tomorrow. Early. As soon as Isabella comes through the gate."

"Well, you're certainly enthusiastic," Ferb remarked. "It'll take preparation-"

"You just relax, Ferb. You'll have enough to handle tomorrow," Phineas declared. "I'm going to make the prettiest café table ever!" He raced away downstairs. Ferb chuckled and stretched out on his bed as the door banged.

"She's going to have the best day ever."

Phineas dialed a number downstairs. "Twisted Metal Café Table Builders? Yeah, I'll hold." He let out his breath in excitement.

"He's going to have the best day ever."

_**A/N So, what did you guys think? Review, please!**_


	2. The jog he Needs

The Worst Matchmaker Ever: A Phineas and Ferb Fanfic

Chapter Two: The jog he Needs

_**After less than twenty-four hours, Dan Povenmire, Jeff Marsh, and Disney still own Phineas and Ferb. Well, at least, they still should. I sure don't.**_

Phineas rubbed his eyes, stood back, and studied his latest workmanship: The beautiful, intricately crafted café table with two matching chairs. He'd stayed up late last night working out the finishing touches, keeping Ferb awake. Ferb had said he didn't mind it, considering what the work was for, though.

"Okay, guys. Here's what we're going to do today." Phineas turned to Buford and Baljeet.

"Why does it involve a girly-looking table?" Buford demanded.

"Because we're going to help get Isabella and Ferb together. Ferb says that this is what Isabella would like," Phineas explained patiently. Buford and Baljeet exchanged glances.

The Indian boy frowned. "Phineas, do you not know that Isabella is-" Buford clapped his hand over Baljeet's mouth.

"Shut up, Nerd! This is gonna be good."

"So, you're in?" Phineas asked.

"I'd love to, but Girly would kill me. I'm going a safe distance away until all this is over," Buford replied.

"Yes. That goes for me, too," Baljeet added.

"See ya later, Dinner Bell!" Buford snatched Baljeet and thundered back through the gate.

"Huh. I guess they're not much for romance," Phineas decided. He pulled a chair toward the table.

"Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin?'"

Phineas dropped the chair on his foot at the sound of Isabella's smooth voice. He let out a yelp and hopped, holding his shoe.

"Oh, did I startle you?" Isabella asked anxiously, running over to him. Phineas fell lopsidedly into the chair.

"No, no," he gasped. "I'm fine. It's fine, Isabella," he insisted as she bent over him and put her hand lightly on his shoe. Phineas made the mistake of looking up and was suddenly drowning in dark blue eyes. A section of her hair brushed his shoulder. Her face had stopped in mid-smile as she looked at him. For a moment, he could smell the faint peach scent that clung to her. Then, she pulled her hand away.

"Be careful," she admonished, stepping back from him. She looked around the backyard, unusually neat and empty except for Ferb quietly tinkering with a tricked-out dune buggy, and furrowed her brow. "So, what are you making today?"

Phineas started; he had almost forgotten that it was his duty to inform Isabella about the day's activities. Ferb, for some reason, had insisted that _he_ tell their friend what was going to happen to her. Phineas had agreed, thinking that Ferb was too shy. Now, noticing her unsuspecting demeanor, Phineas couldn't help wishing, for some reason, that he didn't have to tell Isabella that what must have been a fairly long-term crush had finally paid off.

"Is-Isabella," he stuttered. She nodded in return, waiting. Phineas swallowed.

"I don't quite know how to say this," he commenced. "I guess today is going to be a little-different for you."

"Different?" Isabella queried. "Phineas, I don't understand."

"Different in a good kind of way," Phineas hurried on. "I hope. I mean-what I'm trying to say is…" He sighed and slapped his knee in frustration. "Certain people have noticed your interest in…certain people."

"What? I don't know what you mean," Isabella replied.

"Well, by certain people, I mean Ferb and me, and by the second certain people, I mean Ferb." While Isabella was trying to sort that comment out, Phineas, without thinking, grabbed her hand.

"We know about your crush, Isabella," he said simply. She gasped; he had never seen her eyes get that big.

"You do? Did you tell him, Ferb?" The green-haired young man looked up from his work and shook his head.

"No. He heard us talking yesterday," Ferb replied.

"Oh." Isabella turned to Phineas. "Well…what do you think?" she inquired breathlessly.

"Don't worry. I think it's great," Phineas assured her. She rewarded him with a brilliant smile.

"You do?"

"Of course! After all, I'd be selfish not to think a mutual admiration between my best friend and my brother would be great."

Isabella stared blankly. Ferb did a double take.

"Your _brother_?" Ferb echoed.

"_Ferb_!" Isabella recovered enough from her initial shock to exclaim.

"Yeah. Ferb," Phineas said matter-of-factly. He pushed Ferb toward the table. "He likes you just as much, Isabella. You know how he is; he just needs help to express his feelings. I was happy to give him that help."

"He-"

"Don't try to back out now, Ferb," Phineas cut him off by whispering fiercely in his ear. "You're practically there now." Ferb started to speak again, but Phineas pushed him down into a chair.

"Now, you two just sit and do-whatever couples in love do. I'm going to go design some models." Noticing that Isabella was not proceeding to the table, Phineas pushed her gently toward it too and helped her into the chair opposite Ferb. _Wow. It really takes work to get two people together. I never knew they had that much fear of confessing their feelings to each other,_ he thought as he headed inside.

Left alone with Ferb, Isabella balled her hand into a fist, leaned her elbow on the table, and waved her clenched hand under Ferb's nose.

"What he just said had better not be true," she threatened.

"I swear, it isn't," Ferb quickly replied, raising his hands. "I think Phineas misheard some of our conversation yesterday."

Isabella rested her head on her arms. "He never understands," she cried. "Is this what he thinks of me, trying to get rid of me by pushing us together?"

"Now, Isabella, he thought that this was what you wanted," Ferb pointed out. "He was trying to please you, you know. Just be patient."

"But, we're in _high school_!" Isabella wailed. Ferb waited while she thought the matter through. Finally, she raised her head.

"Well, what are we going to do about this?" she asked. "There is no way I'm dating you just because Phineas thinks we're in love."

Ferb nodded. "I don't quite know," he mused. "I suppose I could break up with you…"

"But Phineas would think you were breaking my heart," Isabella finished. "And he'd never forgive me for dumping his brother."

"Hmm." Ferb glanced backward at the screen door. Phineas was pressing his nose against it, watching them. Ferb smiled slightly.

"Maybe we should go along with this," he suggested. Isabella leaped up, ready to protest. "Just listen," Ferb said quickly.

"Fine, but this better be good, Fletcher," Isabella muttered, sitting back down.

"I think Phineas really is in love with you," Ferb began. "He'll do anything for you, especially lately. When he heard you talking and obviously thought you were talking about me, he immediately tried to get us together. But, look." He jerked his head toward the screen door. Isabella spotted Phineas and smiled.

"Is he-watching us?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes, he is. Maybe this will be the jog he needs to realize the way he feels toward you," Ferb replied.

"I never knew he noticed," Isabella said excitedly.

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Notices? He dreams about you."

"He does?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't have said that. He talks about you in his sleep sometimes, but when he wakes up, he doesn't remember anything about it," Ferb explained.

"Oh." Isabella leaned forward. "What does he say?"

"I'm not telling you," Ferb snorted.

"Tell me," Isabella insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"Not a chance."

"Tell me!"

"I think I've betrayed enough of his confidence already," Ferb laughed. Suddenly, the two realized that they were in each other's faces. Ferb smiled and casually stroked a lock of Isabella's hair out of her eyes.

"See how easy it is to look like a couple?" he asked. "Now, actually maintaining true love is so much harder."

Isabella shrugged. "I guess this won't be that bad," she remarked. She grinned and pushed Ferb. "Even if I do have to spend a few days with _you_."

"Ouch," was Ferb's only response. They continued to talk, discussing a few plans as Phineas watched for a while through the screen door.

_**A/N: And now, I'd like to thank my amazing reviewers! You guys blew me away with your support for my first story. And, a special drum roll to my first ever reviewer:**_

_Jet Engine:_ Thank you for my first review! I rain all kinds of digital sweets, treats, flowers, and thanks upon you! Well, I guess not the thanks, because the gratefulness is real :D I ended up staring at my computer screen nearly splitting my face grinning for about five minutes after you reviewed.

humanusscriptor: Intrigued? Wow! Those two words made my day.

Frodo the Second: Yeah, Phineas. He's so mixed up!

thedoraemons7: My first piece of criticism! Thank you! Yes, Isabella, as you can see, will have some life back in the next chapters.

Ryan Stoppable: Thank you for saying Ferb was right. I hoped they were all fully in-character.

ayahsad167: I'm glad you like it. Now, I have updated; on to new frontiers XD!

LuticolousMantis: Aw, thanks. You thought it was funny and adorable! And yes, Phineas is oblivious to himself all the time on the show. He never slows down and listens to his own thoughts.

Whythis: Thank you! By the way, I should probably tell you I'm Random Guest. That guest that used to read all your stories…yeah, that's me. I'm finally here! I'm so glad you reviewed me!

_**All right! Thank you, everyone! Have an awesome day/night/evening!**_


	3. The Biggest Ferbella Fan

Chapter Three: The Biggest Ferbella Fan

_**Disclaimer: After about, what, three days of writing this story, I'm still rights-less to Phineas and Ferb. Go figure.**_

_**A/N: Before we begin, I'd like to announce that I played around with different endings to this story, and in spite of the unfortunate chapter title, it will end Phinbella. Guys, I never **_**quite **_**got a story to be Ferbella. I had a lot of Ferbella fans review this, and I would like to thank all of them right now. It just didn't work out for me, though. On a happy note, I'll try to update the last chapter tomorrow!**_

Phineas Flynn, for the first time in his life, had dreamed about Isabella Garcia-Shapiro last night and actually remembered it. The dream had involved her and _Ferb_. Phineas frowned at the memory as he finished up in the bathroom and walked barefoot into his room. He didn't like it. It didn't feel right. It felt somewhat like his foot, which was still swollen from yesterday when he'd dropped that dumb chair on it. He loosened his shoelaces and jammed his foot into a tennis shoe.

Ferb shut the door behind him and wandered over to his bookshelf. "Have you seen Perry?"

"No! I just got up," Phineas returned in a sullen tone. Ferb sent him a sharp glance.

"I'm sorry," Phineas apologized after a pause. "I'm just…" he trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. "Like I said, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

"Oh, really? Why not?" Ferb asked.

Phineas sighed. "I don't know." He turned to his brother. "So, what are you going to do today?"

"Well, I thought I'd take Izzy somewhere," Ferb replied.

_Izzy?_ "Okay," Phineas said slowly.

"I've already called her. She'll be here soon. But don't worry, little brother. I'll come back in plenty of time to build something with you," Ferb assured him. "I don't want you to think that just because I have a girlfriend, I'm totally abandoning you."

"Hey, I told you I'm fine with being alone for a bit while you two get comfortable with each other," Phineas cheerfully reminded Ferb.

Ferb nodded and turned to go downstairs. _It doesn't seem to be working,_ he thought. _Perhaps this is going too far. Perhaps I should let it go._

"Ferb?" Phineas called after him. Ferb stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"What is it like?" Phineas asked, tagging along after his brother. Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"You know, having Isabella for a girlfriend. Nicknaming her. Getting to walk beside her, holding her hand. You know," he repeated almost wistfully.

Ferb smiled to himself and started to walk downstairs. "It's wonderful," he answered simply.

Phineas started to say something else, but the doorbell rang. Ferb answered the door, and Isabella stepped inside.

"Hey, Ferb. Hi, Phineas. What'cha doin'?" she asked.

Phineas brushed past Ferb toward the kitchen, muttering a hello on the way. Isabella and Ferb exchanged glances.

"Hello, Izzy," Ferb greeted her, reaching for her hand. In an undertone, he whispered, "I think it's working."

She jerked her hand away and glared at him. "Izzy? Ugh! I hate that name."

Ferb sniffed. "Don't talk to me; you're still directing your '_what'cha doin'_s' at him." With that, he escaped toward the kitchen to drop a few more hints to Phineas before he left.

Ferb followed Phineas into the kitchen and found him absentmindedly tapping the countertop with the eraser end of a pencil, a sure sign that he was upset. "Phineas, would you like to come with Isabella and me?" Ferb invited.

"Nah. I've got things to do," the redhead said to the coffee machine on the counter. Ferb studied his brother and decided his suspicions were confirmed. This was hard for Phineas.

Suddenly, Phineas whirled around. "Ferb? I want to be Isabella's and your biggest fan," he declared. Ferb bravely stifled a chuckle and gave a thumbs-up.

"Just remember, I'm going to support you in every way I can," Phineas added. "I want to…" Suddenly, his voice broke, and he turned and ran off. Ferb started to catch him and tell him that the "date" with Isabella was a trip to the grocery store that Isabella's mom had amusedly agreed to let him go along on. Before he could go after Phineas, though, Isabella came into the kitchen and asked if he was ready. Ferb spent the trip to the grocery store meeting the curious stares of people who knew that he didn't belong with the Garcia-Shapiro clan. He could only be thankful that Isabella's mother wasn't asking him why he wanted to go to the grocery store.

Meanwhile, Phineas lugged a bundle of materials to the yard and slowly started to build. Before he got too far, however, he threw down his hammer and sat in the grass. He ran his hand over the green lawn and let his mind wander.

He could live without Ferb; his brother had been to summer activities like debate camp without him, after all. He could live without Isabella; there were some days when she hadn't been around, but only when her Fireside Girl ceremonies or chores got in the way. But why did he feel this way when they were both off together, having a wonderful time and enjoying each other's company?

He leaned his head on his hand and thought about Isabella and Ferb through Candace, who was home from college for summer vacation, shouting about his pile of material, some greenish-yellow ray shooting it off into space to become space debris, and a duck-billed platypus dropping its bill into his open hand. Phineas looked down at Perry and then up at the sky. He was surprised to see that the morning was over.

"Mom! It was right there! It was this huge pile of steel and-and wood, and it looked like…like…oh, never mind, I'm going to Jeremy's to start on summer homework." Candace trudged out of the backyard. Linda chuckled.

"Remind me again why her major is psychology?" She shook her head after her retreating daughter and turned her attention to Phineas. "Well, you look a bit mopy," she observed. She cocked her head at her son. "Have you got anything to say?" Phineas shrugged and glanced at his pet.

"Oh, there you are, Perry."

Linda opened the gate. "Want a snack?" Phineas sighed dramatically and slowly rose.

"Okaayy."

Inside, Linda handed Phineas a piece of pie and sat beside him. "So, what's troubling you?" she inquired.

"Don't know," Phineas muttered. Linda raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked pointedly. Phineas looked at her and couldn't keep his mouth from twitching.

"I hate it when you ask, 'really?'" he said.

"That's why it's important that mothers do," Linda replied. "So, what's the problem?"

Phineas sighed. "I have a friend who just found out that he's in love with a friend of his," he explained. Linda held up her hand.

"Hold it. Processing…" she nodded. "Go."

Phineas wrinkled his nose and shook his head at her. "Anyway, the friend is pretty sure that he's in love with his friend."

"Got it."

But the friend-"

"Which friend?"

"The second one-"

"Okay…"

"Is with someone else. Another good, very good, friend."

"Ah."

"And my friend wants advice, but you know how I am about romance," Phineas continued. "So, maybe you could give him some."

Linda thought for a moment. "Well…" she began, but at that moment, the door opened, and Ferb and Isabella walked in.

"Hello, you two! Where've you been all morning?" Linda greeted them. The duo looked at each other.

"The mall," Isabella said at the same time Ferb came up with, "Gym." Linda crossed her arms.

"Oh, yeah. There was a gym at the mall-" Isabella recovered.

"Yeah, sort of a new thing they're trying out," Ferb added. "So, we worked out together-_ow_!" Isabella elbowed him in the ribs.

"I would never go to a mall just to get sweaty!" Isabella audibly hissed.

"Okay, so, I worked out, and she watched…and went shopping or whatever…and we had a wonderful time," Ferb finished lamely.

Linda nodded. "Sounds like a fun morning," she approved.

"Yeah. I'm glad you two had fun," Phineas said. Suddenly, he got up from the table and headed upstairs.

"So, are you two-" Linda began.

"Um, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher? Sorry, but I've got to go home. I've got to…feed Pinky. I think I forgot. 'Bye!" Isabella fled the scene.

"I've got…a thing in my room." Ferb walked briskly for the stairway. Linda started to call him back, but changed her mind.

"Okay. Make sure you kill it," she called after him. Ferb didn't give her a backward look. Linda went to the phone and dialed Vivian Garcia-Shapiro.

"_Hola_, Linda. I thought you might call," Vivian chirped.

"Hi, Viv. I was just wondering what was up with Isabella and Ferb," Linda said. "They came in today and said they had been to the gym-they-meant-mall."

"Aha! I knew it! Ferb tagged along with Isa and me all morning as I went to the grocery store," Vivian informed her. "Although, I didn't mind. He's quite handy for reaching items on the top shelf. He's grown so much; it's amazing."

"I don't think Phineas has moved from the backyard all morning," Linda hypothesized. "Which isn't unusual for him, but he's been brooding at least since I got home." There was a pause. Then, both women started chuckling.

"Do you think we should put a stop to whatever this is?" Vivian asked.

"No, no, they should work through this themselves. Besides, I think Phineas is pretty close to finding the answer to this whole thing himself," Linda replied.

"All right. Well, good luck to him. He'll need it. Goodbye, Linda."

"'Bye." Linda put the phone down, still laughing to herself.

_** Review Replies!**_

Whythis: Thanks, I'm thrilled you like it.

HigherSilver: Thank you for the review! Sorry it couldn't be your pairing. I'm glad you enjoyed the first two chapters.

ayahsad167: Clever! :P

JetEngine: Glad you liked the shower :D. Updated!

humanusscriptor: Yes, yes he is. His brother's better at it (hint, hint at the next chapter)

veebeejustte: Thank you for the compliments!

woodland5: Glad you like it. Yeah, I have a sibling a lot like Phineas, so that helps.

bilaterus: Thank you for your comments 'n quotes. And I know, you're right about Ferb. It's just a little harder to write him because you don't have visuals in fanfiction. However, I shall strive!

_**Thanks, guys! Have a great weekend!**_


	4. A Breakup and a Breakthrough

Chapter Four: A Breakup and a Breakthrough

_**A/N: Well, here it is: The exciting conclusion! I'm working on a new PnF story right now, but I have a poll on my profile page where you can vote which old story you want to see next while I pound out this new one. I've got a bunch of old, already complete ones, so feel free to check them out. The poll will stay open at least all weekend. Thanks!**_

Ferb whistled as he walked into his room. Phineas looked up the minute he came in. "So, how'd it go?" he asked. "The date."

Ferb gave him a thumbs-up. _If either of us have to take much more of this… _he thought.

"Cool," Phineas said unconvincingly. Ferb gestured toward the backyard.

"I'd like to build something together, but it's almost time for dinner. I kind of zoned out today," Phineas admitted. "And then some beam of light took the materials." Ferb shook his head sympathetically.

Silence reigned in the room for a few minutes. Finally, Ferb looked over at his brother. Phineas had climbed onto his bed and was gazing out the window toward Isabella's house. Ferb decided it was time. Phineas was ready.

"I think Isabella and I may have to break up," he announced. Phineas stared at him, wide-eyed.

"But Ferb, why? She loves you! How could you do that? You don't just let a girl like Bella go!" He leaped off his bed and stomped over to Ferb. "If _I_ had Isabella-"

Phineas stopped. His breath caught in his throat. Ferb stood up.

"That's why," he said softly. Phineas shook his head.

"Ferb, I didn't mean that. I-What I meant was, if I was in your position…" He searched for words.

"Phineas, you meant exactly what you said. Isabella and I do love each other, but like a brother and sister. I'd normally never have considered dating her. And she didn't want to date me," Ferb said firmly.

"But I heard you talking in the yard," Phineas objected.

"You didn't hear all of it," Ferb replied. Phineas frowned.

"So, Isabella likes someone else? Who?" Ferb grimaced.

"Baljeet?" Phineas suggested. Ferb slapped his forehead.

"How have I lived with this for six years-"

"Surely not Buford!" Phineas was pacing around the room now. "Tell me it's not Buford!"

"It's not Buford. It's not Baljeet, and it isn't any one of your friends," Ferb nearly growled in frustration.

"Is it that kid from school who sits three desks in front of her and has a giant notebook-"

"_Phineas_! It's you!" Ferb planted himself in front of his brother and put his hands on his shoulders. "Why can't you realize that?"

"Because I can never be good enough for her, that's why!" Phineas returned. Ferb stepped back. Phineas sighed and sat on the edge of Ferb's bed.

"Just think about it. Isabella's brave, strong, beautiful…she's been asked out by most of the boys in school. She turns down guys on the football team, Ferb! I've seen her do it. Why would I even think I have a chance?"

Ferb let out his breath. "Because Isabella learned bravery while she helped you with your projects, is strong from watching you act oblivious toward her all day, and turns down the football players in front of you because she wants you to know that she cares."

Phineas looked hopefully up at him. "Do you think so?"

Ferb smiled and nodded. "You were the person she was talking about when you heard us in the backyard," he informed his brother.

"What! Are you sure?" Phineas questioned. Ferb nodded.

Phineas grabbed his phone and dialed Isabella's number. Suddenly, he stopped with his finger halfway to the next button. "Ferb! You went out with her!"

"I didn't want to disappoint you," was Ferb's response.

"This is not over!" Phineas hissed as the phone started to ring.

Ferb shrugged. "You're better off, now, aren't you?"

"Fine but-oh, hi, Isabella," Phineas interrupted himself as she answered. He hurried downstairs, but Ferb could hear him say, "Can I talk to you real quick? Ferb's breaking up with you…" The green-haired young man chuckled and headed over to his desk. _Mission accomplished._ He took out a sheet of blue paper and began to draw.

"What do you mean, Ferb's breaking up with me?" Isabella asked over the phone as Phineas reached the bottom of his stairs.

"You don't care, do you?" Phineas anxiously inquired.

"Well, since you asked…" Phineas opened his front door to find his neighbor standing in front of him.

"Oh!" Phineas nearly bumped into her. "You're here." He stared at the ground for a full minute. Isabella started to speak several times, but couldn't get the words out.

"You know, that wasn't very nice," Phineas reproached her. She smiled shyly.

"I didn't even know if you'd care."

"Care? Isabella, I didn't build anything for a _full day_. I'm now suffering from creative deprivation syndrome, which _is_ a disease-Ferb and I came up with it-all for you!"

"Well, if you cared, you should have spoken up much earlier," Isabella returned. "Whatever happened to _carpe diem_?"

Phineas twisted his hands. "I guess it got lost in the people from school that made fun of me for getting good grades and being a redhead and making summer count," he told her. "If that made me a loser, than I'd be one, but…I always thought that would mean losing you."

"That makes no sense! You thought I'd end up with Ferb, and he gets good grades and likes to build, too. He has green hair, for crying out loud!" Isabella countered.

"Yeah, but he's tall, handsome, and looks like he could play sports. I'm still shorter than you, Isabella! I'm the geek who keeps a wrench in his locker, and you're the prettiest girl in school."

Isabella stared at him in disbelief. "Is that how you think of yourself?" Phineas nodded. She put her hands on her shoulders.

"Let me tell you how I see you. How our friends see you." She pushed him through the gate of the backyard.

"This is the place where we come to escape from high school, after school and all summer long. Anything can happen right on this lawn, Phineas! But the only reason it does is because you and Ferb make it happen. So what if the popular kids don't come here anymore? That's what makes it special! You inspire us and cheer us up so that we can face another day. I thought you knew that. I never would have guessed you cared about what anyone else thought," Isabella cried.

"I didn't care about them, as long as I knew you were still going to be around," Phineas explained. "But you're too beautiful to keep hanging around with our group. Everybody says so."

"And you think I listen to everybody?" Isabella glared at him. Phineas spread his hands.

She hugged him. "I love you, Phineas Flynn." Phineas gasped, and she pulled back. "There. It's out in the open. Is that enough? Have you got it?" Phineas stared dreamily into her eyes.

"So, do you want to go out somewhere after our project tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

She smiled. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That it won't involved hand-made café tables," she said solemnly. Phineas laughed.

"I think I can guarantee that," he promised, swinging his door open. "Can you stay for a while? I'm sure our moms won't mind if you stay for supper, if you can handle the awkwardness of meeting up with your ex-boyfriend."

"Phineas…" Isabella ran after him, and the front door closed.

_**Review replies!**_

Ryan Stoppable: Yeah, I just didn't want the Ferbella shippers to be disappointed at the end. Oh, well. Thank you for your reviews.

Woodland5: Yeah, I imagine Phineas and Ferb too when I'm alone. In fact, that's what got me into writing fanfic for them.

ayahsad167: So, you liked my one-shot scaling system, did you? This story would definitely be the marshmallow kind. Just fluff, really. Maybe the ending merits a bump up to chocolate. Thanks for reviewing "Opening Hand," by the way.

Frodo the Second: Yeah, Phineas never realizes or confesses until the last-possible-second. Thank you for your reviews to this and my one-shot; hope you like the ending!

writer-person2: Thank you!

_**I can't say it enough: thanks for all the help and support, guys!-L.W.**_


End file.
